nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Toxic II
Toxic II is the sequel to the popular game Toxic,the man in a yellow suit Is trying to destroy the robots,when he finds a world that they have taken over. Story Beginning A blue laser goes over Toxic (Character) ,he says"I thought it was all over when i destroyed the factory..." Toxic puts on yellow suit"But i emerged to a world where the machines had taken over" Toxic puts on gloves"I must find out what is controlling the machines" Toxic puts on helmet"It's time to scrap some metal!" Toxic activates transport. Ending The top red eye of Mother smashes,the bottom of mother explodes,and Toxic is seen leaning against a wall,and he then takes off his helmet,"It's going to take some time,but now the world can get back on its feet" says Toxic while he sees the sun come out a bit,but then a Bigfoot robot comes between him"Maybe not!Back to work then!" says Toxic. Players 1 Player Controls Jump Move Space Bar Drop Bomb Levels 1.0 - Hacking the System The level introduces spikes, Computer Person,a walking robot enemy,and how to blow up a wall. 2.0 - Aerosol The level starts with wall jumping up a wall avoiding a hovering robot then the jumping then sliding down a wall and then the player carefully walk's through 11 hovering robot's then slide down a wall then jump then land on the ground then the player jumps on platform's surrounded by hovering robots then you have to walk through hovering some robots. 3.0 - Laser Phaser The level starts off with walking on a conveyor belt with three spinning lasers above then drop down and go on another belt but there is some metal protecting you from the laser and when you run be careful not to get hit by the laser,so jump down on another belt then jump to the one on the right then stay under the metal till the laser comes above then run. 4.0 - Digg it The player find,s a new bomb the drill bomb,plant it near the wall to destroy it,then run across the platforms to a big wall then plant a bomb then run to the end of the room and place another bomb then slide down the wall and when you come to the ground be careful not to fall into the liquid while jumping from platform's,so then jump up the wall and place the bomb the highest,run through the tunnel and place another bomb,then drop down and place another bomb as high and run through the tunnel. 5.0 - Steady Platform The level starts off with running and avoiding the lasers,jumping over some green liquid then wall jumping up a wall,then jumping from platform to platform above the lasers,jump over another wall with a laser above,then you find the ledge bomb,then use three of them to get to a ledge.Then you go to a platform using a ledge bomb,then to another one doing the same,then wall jump to a ledge,jump to another platform and place a ledge bomb to shield you from a laser then run to the transporter. 6.0 - Arachnophobia You start with dropping down,then running past a spider robot,then another one,and then two,and you come to a wall,wall jump up it avoiding the drips from the pipes,then when you are at the top jump on some disappearing platforms avoiding the spider,walk some more and grab some ledge bombs,avoid the spider again and,use the bombs to get to the top to the transporter. 7.0 - The highs and lows The Player should get a Ledge Bomb,then use then to get up to the ledge near the Left,get the Basic Bomb,destroy the three Walking Robot's,then use the Basic Bomb to destroy the Rock(till the Player can get through it),then get a Ledge Bomb,go through the hole,drop the Ledge Bomb,go to the left,drop another,then try to get to the other Bomb Spawner on the left,then blow up the Rock using Ledge Bombs.After that,get a Ledge Bomb,then jump down the hole,the drop a Ledge Bomb,then drop onto the little bit of rock on the left you can stand on,then jump onto the metal with the arrow underneath,then go to the left,drop a Ledge Bomb,then jump up and drop another Ledge Bomb,then repeat this till you can get to the Red Transporter. 8.0 - Take Cover Jump to the Metal Platform when the laser is on the right side of the above Metal Platform,repeat this till you get to the Red Transporter. 9.0 - Ready Aim Fire Run and jump on the Conveyor Belts,till you get to the Computer Person,destroy the Bomb Shooting Robot,drop a Bomb near the Red Button,then run on the Pink Platform till you reach the end the jump onto the ledge.Jump up till the Bomb Shooting Robot sees you,then it will shoot a Bomb up,it will land near him,and blow it up.Jump onto the Conveyor Belt,destroy the Robot,then the other Robot,then stand where the Robot you just blew up was,drop a Bomb on the Conveyor Belt,and when the Pink Platform is there jump on it,till yo get to the Belt above you,then duck,then jump onto the Pipe,stay on the pipe,drop a Bomb,an jump on the Pink Platform when it's activated,jump onto the Pipes,drop down,duck,then drop a Bomb on the Pink Button,and when the number on the Bomb reaches 1 jump to the Right,and wall jump up the Pink Platform.When you get to the Conveyor Belt above,duck to get under the pipe,then jump to avoid the Spikes,repeat again,then when you see the Bomb Shooting Robot,make him see you,he will shoot a Bomb on the Pink Button,and activate it,then jump on the pink platform blocks till you get to the Red Transporter. 10.0 - Big Foot When you get to Big Foot,the entrance will be closed.Big Foot will jump around,the player should place bombs in places Big Foot might jump in,when Big Foot is damaged enough,he will jump up,then come down on top of you,then he will move his legs slowly so try to keep up with his legs,then he will jump up,and jump around,or trap you between his legs.Then at a certain time,Big foot will come and stay the middle of the room,and shoot Green Balls which will slide on the floor.Run and jump(to avoid the bombs) and drop bombs near Big Foot,till he blows up.A entrance will open on the Right when Big Foot is destroyed,run through it to the Red Transporter. Also near the end there is a secret path being blocked by stone. If this is blown up the player will see a walking robot and lots of canisters. 11.0 - Wheel deal The player should go to the left or right,but stay on there platform,then drop a bomb from the platform,till the Wheel Root is destroyed.Now drop onto the platform,then go to the part of the platform where you can drop a Bomb on the below Wheel Robots.Get to the part of the platform,then drop the bomb.When the robots are destroyed,drop down,and destroy the rock below you,then stay on a part of the rock,and destroy the bots below(TIP: blow up a part of the rock below,(not where you are standing)but not all of it,just a bit,so when the Wheel Robots come,they will get stuck in the bit you blew up,making them easy to destroy),then where you are standing,drop a bomb to activate the Red Button,then drop down the holes,but run into the Pink Platform,till it disappears(don't worry,the lasers won't hurt you,where you are standing),then drop bombs to blow up the below Wheel Robot.Now go down to where the Wheel Robot was,destroy the'Right' wall(the other one leads to Green Liquid) destroy it,then destroy the right floor,now there are Wheel Robots below,so go onto one of the ledges,and drop bombs down till the Bots are destroyed.Now drop down and go to the Red Transporter. 12.0 - Ankle Biters 13.0 - Loose Ground 14.0 - Close Proximity 15.0 - Regeneration 16.0 - Blast from the Past 17.0 - Chain reaction 18.0 - Vertigo 19.0 - Remote Control 20.0 - Mother Secret Levels To get to a secret the player first must find the blue transporter(they aren't in all levels)pad and stand on it.The levels will sometimes have enemy's you don't have in the normal levels. 2.1 - Fish and Drips This level has lot's of conveyor belts,shark robots,and dripping pipes. 6.1 - Maximum Security This Level has allot of bomb blasters and enemy's. 7.1 - Sleepy Hold This level has allot of red button's in it and you must be pretty fast to get through the level. 9.1 - Grow Up This level uses the Red Energy Grid allot and there are Hovering robots and Exploding robots. 12.1 - A Bug's Life This level uses the Runner bomb allot and the red platform button. 13.1 - Dead Space This level uses the Red Energy Grid and the Ledge bomb allot and making metal holes in the grid. 16.1 - Marathon Man This level has allot of jumping over large areas,and running on conveyor belts. 17.1 Swarm This level has allot of Fly Robots and uses the Red Energy Grid a few times. 18.1 Laser Quest This level has alot of lasers and they need to be avoided but taking cover, ducking and even hiding behing walls. 20.1 - Quick Step This level has allot of running and jumping off disappearing platforms and jumping off walls. Enemy's Walking Robot This enemy walks back and fourth. Hovering Robot This robot will hover around. Spider Robot This robot will come down,go up,and come down.It is held up by a laser so when you destroy it a laser will be in the way Wheel Robot This robot will roll back and fourth. Shark Robot This enemy appears in level 2.1 and jumps out of the water. It is able to blow up but if only the bomb is on the edge and it blows up when the robot is near it. Exploding Robot This robot will flash red when you get close to it,and will explode. Fly Robot This robot appears in level 6.1 and will fly towards you. Charging robot This robot has a wheel underneath it and when it sees you it will roll towards you. Hive Robot This robot spawns tiny walking robots. Tiny Walking Robot This robot is spawned by the Hive Robot. Bomb Shooting Robot This robot shoots Basic Bombs and can be blown up.And will shoot Basic Bombs when you get close. Track Robot This robot has a Cannon,and a Tractor Belt underneath it.It will move back and fourth and will shoot green balls at you if you get in front of it. Shooting Robot Just like the track robot except it doesn't move and shoots over and over a time period. Shooting Robot(Stand) This robot is a Cannon on a Stand.It is similar to the Track Robot,but the Track is replaced with a Stan to hold it up.It shoots green balls,so the player has to duck to avoid the Green Balls. Digging Robot When you run underneath this robot it will dig down,and when it hits metal,will blow up. Floor Green Ball Shooter This robot appears in level 19 and unlike toxic they are able to blow up. They shoot green balls. Bosses Bigfoot This boss appears on level 10.0,his attacks are,jumping around.He jumps around trying to land on you,then he will land and the player will be between his legs he will make small movements with his legs then jump up again,he will continue doing this till his health is at a certain level then he will land on the ground and shoot green balls,and the balls will slide on the floor. Mother She appears on level 20.0,her attacks are moving a green laser around the room,making debris fall,shooting five rockets that will through platforms. Hazards Spikes These will hurt the player if he walk into them. Lasers These hazards will some times spin,or move on a bar. Green Liquid This stuff is at the bottom of every level and will kill the player if he touch's it,unless it is flowing from a pipe then it will only hurt the player. Dripping Pipe These pipes are small and will sometimes drip Green Liquid that will hurt the player. Bomb Blasters These hazards will blow up your bombs when there little gun thing sees your bomb,they cannot be destroyed,they are only deadly if they blow up a bomb in front of you. Platforms Stone Platform This stuff the player can blow up with any bomb,and he can slide on it. Metal Platform You can't blow this stuff up,but you can slide on it. Light Blue Metal Platform This stuff the player can blow up with any bombs. Disappearing Platform This platform will disappear when the player walks on it and won't come back. Red Switch Box When the player blows a bomb on this it will make the red box platform. Red Box Platform This platform is triggered by a bomb exploding by a red button,then the Red Box Platform will appear and the player can walk on it,but only for a short time because it will disappear. Red Energy Grid If a bomb explodes in this grid(or the blast hits the grid)a metal hole will form and the player can stand on it,continue this to make even more holes. Conveyor Belt This will move a certain way but if you run on it long enough,the belt will move the way you ran on it. Pick Ups Green Liquid Canisters When the player pick this up he gets 25 points,when the player completes a level,the canisters the player picked up will be a little Grey. Health This stuff will replenish 1/4 of your health and is marked by a white cross. Bomb Spawner This thing spawns one type of bomb,but throughout the game will spawn different types of bombs,these spawners will never run out of bombs. Bombs Basic This bomb you has a timer on it and will blow up in 5 seconds Digger Bomb This Bomb has four arrows and will detonate in 5 seconds,it also has four arrows and will in explode in the direction it is dropped. Ledge Bomb The player can drop this bomb in the air and stand on it. Runner Bomb This bomb can walk and when the player jumps,the bomb will jump.To detonate it press the down arrow key and spacebar. Trivia *There is a glitch where if the player hits Space very rapidly over and over with Basic Bombs, there will be hundreds of bombs in the line of the player's movement (if any) *The Big Headed Robot and the Three Legged Robots are the only two robots that appear in toxic but not in toxic 2. Play It Nitrome.com Toxic II Category:Main Games Category:Games Category:Nitrome